Exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications, to interactive video, and to television and, more generally, to selection of multiple sources for audio inputs.
Alternate audio content is desirable. When a user receives audio-visual content (such as a movie, for example), the user may not be satisfied with the audio portion of that content. The audio portion may contain offensive language, undesirable dialog, or an unknown language. A common situation involves televised sporting events. When televised football and baseball are watched, some people prefer to listen to different announcers for the play-by-play action. For whatever reasons, then, a user may prefer to receive and experience an alternate audio source that provides a different language track, sanitized dialog, and/or alternate commentary. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that search and retrieve alternate audio sources for video signals.